


An Accidental Slip

by midnightcaligraphy



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, douwata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcaligraphy/pseuds/midnightcaligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my twist on the beginning of the episode Choices. Watanuki awakes from his blackout to find something quite unexpected. Will an accidental slip made by Doumeki finally reveal his true feelings all along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Slip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work I've posted. I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to correct me on my grammar. All credit goes to xxxHolic.

After blackout in Temptation...

       My eyes blearily stared down at the cobblestone before me. It kept moving, shifting as if it was following my every move. I glanced down at it quizzically wondering why it would possibly feel the need to follow me before I realized the searing pain that was rushing through my chest. I tried to breathe deeply, but it felt like daggers were sticking into my lungs. Plus I could have sworn I tasted a hint of blood on my lips. Confused I spun my head around slowly and painstakingly focusing on two minuscule faces that had appeared before me. It wasn't long before the concerned faces of Maru and Moro popped into view. Both wore the same grim expression, and I could have sworn I saw tears in their eyes. However, before I could even wonder what could possibly be the matter with them I was thrust forward into the cold dark pavement....or so I thought.

       I felt something powerful grasp me by the back. I wasn't sure why but it felt kind of like a hand was holding onto me tightly from the small layer of clothing that clung desperately to my skin. Dazed I looked up to find the somber expression of Doumeki peering down at me. His smile had slipped from his normal neutral position to a not so subtle scowl, and yet I could have sworn there were traces of water glistening amongst his irises. Something inside of me desperately wanted to ask him about the tears, but my head throbbed with a certain pain I hadn't felt since I dropped a whole pan of searing gyoza on my scalp when I was six. Long story...I'll talk to you about it later...the point is all I managed to whisper was _Doumeki_ before my eyesight faded into blackness...

* * *

        The first thing I noticed when I slipped out of my unconscious state was not my blurry surroundings but rather the queer sensation that was coming from my lips. It felt like something warm was gently sweeping them with the grace of a ballet dancer quietly prancing around. Confused and bewildered my head jerked up surprising the figure that loomed above me.

       "What the heck Doumeki?!" I screamed with a start, quickly realizing who's lips had been on mine, "what in hell do you think you're doing?!"

       "Giving CPR," he replied in that monotone voice of his, "you know you could just thank me for saving your life."

       "CPR...," I murmured meekly glancing up at those two golden eyes of his. _Huh, then why wasn't he giving me chest compressions?_ , I wondered silently to myself, _I'm pretty sure my chest would be on fire by now if he really was doing CPR._ That thought alone was enough to put a small frown of disappointment on my face. However, I was not about to let Doumeki see it, never in a thousand years was I going to reveal my true emotions. 

       "Aren't you going to thank me?" Doumeki droned persistently glaring down at me.

       "I don't have to say anything to you moron," I replied defiantly, "besides you're probably just trying to save my life so you can impress Himawari you jerk! You..."

       "Why are you blushing?" Doumeki interrupted nonchalantly halting me mid-rant. Now at first I wanted to smack him for being rude, but something about his question made me hesitate. _Why would he care if I was blushing or not?_

       "Huh," I replied my cheeks probably growing redder and redder with every look he gave me. _Was it just me or did he seem to enjoy the shift in color?_

       "Why are you blushing?" he said once more, this time a slow steady smile creeping up his thin lips, "you know you always find a way to blame everything I do on trying to take Himawari. How about this time you tell me what you're actually upset about constantly." Now I wanted to yell and scream at him for questioning my loyalty to the cutest girl on earth, but something was holding back my tongue. It was as if the pipefox was currently wrapped around my neck chocking me to death.

       "Well...I...jerk," I managed to stammer as that rigid face of his leaned in closer.                          

       "Well?" he questioned once more, that terrifying smile now clearly visible upon his face. By now it was impossible for me to say anything at all. My mouth was clamped shut in a way I had never experienced before, and my heart was beating as fast as a freight train. Beads of icky sweat began to pour down my forehead, and I quickly tried to knock them away before I could embarrass myself any further. However, a hand had beaten me to it, a hand which was currently gently pulling a few stray portions of black hair away from my face. Before I could so much as begin to complain I felt his lips clamp down on mine. I only managed to whisper _Doumeki_ before my eyesight once again faded into nothingness...


End file.
